Pups and the false golf mayhem
Everyone decided to take a day off to get some relaxation. So they decided to go to the golf course. But can they actually have relaxation? Or will the game of golf prove to be a big challenge as well? Not just the sand and water traps, but the whole idea and rules of the game. * Aller * Arron * Daniel * Ervan * Griffen * Janthol * Johnathan * Karli * Kelsie * Rust * Vidit * Virgil * Zackery It was a normal average day at the work yard. Everyone had woken up, ate breakfast, started hanging around for their jobs to be assigned to them. Then they heard Janthol finally come out of his office. They all lined up waiting for their assignments. Instead they heard something different. "Everyone, you might be pleased to hear, we don't have any jobs to do today," Janthol stated. A few of them started whooping and pumping their paws at the air. "Anyone have any suggestions as to what we should do?" he asked. "Lets watch TV all day," Johnathan suggested. "We do that almost all the time when we are not working or playing," Karli said. "Lets do something different for a nice change." "Board games?" Ervan asked. "We have played all of them at least ten times," Virgil said. "What about golf?" Zackery suggested. Everyone looked at him. Some with confused expressions, some with excited, some with uncertain, and some with curious expressions. "I don't think we ever played golf before," Aller said. "I think everyone here knows how to play it though, right?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then. I guess we will play golf then," Janthol smiled. "There is a golf course down the valley where the mountains are further away from each other. We can also get lunch while we are down there as well." In the end, everyone decided that they wanted to play golf. Scene change Everyone was driving down the road in the 15 seat van that they used for road trips. Janthol was driving and Arron had shotgun. Aller, Johnathan, Vidit and Virgil were in the back row left to right. Zackery, Kelsie and Karlie were in the row in front of them left to right. Daniel, Ervan, and Rust were in the row right behind Janthol and Arron. It might have seemed packed to some people, but there was actually a seat for everyone. A lot of them were doing things to pass the time until they got there. Daniel was fiddling with his Rubik's cube, Virgil was playing space invaders on a miniature console he built, Johnathan was munching on a bag of trail mix, Kelsie was trying to smack a fly with a flyswatter that kept occasionally hitting others, Rust was trying to find stuff hidden between and under the seats, and Ervan was listening to music through his headset. Everyone else was looking out the windows or trying to sleep until they got to town. Eventually they passed the town border. They all looked around at the town until they pulled down a side road to the golf course. They finally pulled into the parking lot in front of the golf course and pilled out onto the pavement. "Alright guys, let me see if they will allow you guys to drive golf carts," Janthol said. "If they don't, then it will be first come first serve for the ones that Will ride on the one I'll be driving." Some of the pups glared at each other with determined looks plastered on this faces. They then walked into the building. "Excuse me, but are dogs allowed to drive the golf carts?" Janthol asked the person at the desk. The man then looked over the desk at the pups. "I guess they can, but you'll be paying for any damages." "Fair enough," he replied. He ended up renting three, which thankfully did not cost much to rent. Scene change Everyone drove up to hole 1. "Alright everyone," Janthol started, "since there are a lot of us, how about we split into 3 teams of 4, and obviously the team with the best score wins. I think maybe each team should get about 3 holes ahead before the next team starts. Also, since there are 13 of us, I'll let you guys play while I go hang out at the golf lounge where the vending machines and snack bar are. When you guys are done with your first game, you can come by and we'll have lunch." With that he then walked back towards the lounge. "Alright," most of everyone replied. "Ok then, lets get into our own teams," Arron smiled. "Who wants to be with who?" he asked while looking at his score sheet. "Vidit and I can be on the same team," Virgil replied. "I'll go with you guys," Rust responded. "Same here," Aller replied looking over at them from where he was standing a few feet away on the green. "Alright so Vidit, Virgil, Rust and Aller are on the same team," Arron said while writing the names down on the team sheet. "Who else wants to be together?" "I'll go with Ervan," Daniel replied. "I'll go with them as well," Karli stated while looking around for where Johnathan was. "Alright then, I'll put you three with Zack. Is that alright with you guys?" They all nodded indicating that they had no problem with it. "Then that leaves me, Griffen, Kelsie and Johnathan then," he said while finishing writing down the teams. He then looked around. "Speaking of Johnathan, where is he? And where is Zack?" "They're over there in the field trying to get one of their golf balls back from a gopher that took it down its hole," Griffen replied as if it was completely normal. "WHAT?" nearly everyone replied looking over. Some took no notice because this is the exact type of thing they thought one of the more crazy types would do. They all saw Zack and Johnathan trying to yank the ball and/or the gopher out of the hole with a golf club. "Oh good grief," Arron growled in frustration as he walked over to the strange show out in the field. When he walked up to them, they were yelling down the hole and smashing the club down the hole. When they pulled it up however, they found it was bent up and mangled a little bit. Rust looked at it a bit shocked while Johnathan looked at it in anger. When they looked over at Arron, he was looking straight at them while trying to not let his gaze turn to the golf club. He sighed and asked, "I know I shouldn't be asking, but what are you guys doing?" "This crazy gopher took our golf ball and won't give it back," Rust said. "Who is more crazy, you two or the gopher?" Vidit asked striding up to them. Johnathan was about to reply with a snarky comment, but was cut off by Arron. "Look, this really doesn't matter at the moment. Here, you can have one of my spare ones." He then tossed them one of his while turning around to walk back to where they were. "Alright, if we are done indulging in rather petty matters lets get started then." He then handed Virgil and Ervan four score keeping cards for their own teams, as well as the course number that they would go to. "We'll all meet at the vending machines when we're done. Good luck, and may the best golfers win." Virgil and Ervan's teams got back on the golf carts and drove to their own courses. However, Jonathan and Zack were to busy arguing over what they should do with the gopher later, that they didn't realize the others driving away. Zack had his back turned while he was arguing, but Johnathan then looked behind him and saw that his cart was now about 30 yards away already. "I think that's what we should do about it. We go get my dinosaur grabber out of the van, and then we come back here and take care of that lousy gopher." "Uh Zack?" Johnathan started while looking at the cart, but Zack wasn't listening. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that rodent will have its fur scared off when it sees a dinosaur head looking right at it." "Zack..." "That would be hilarious, it would be so-" "Zack!" Zack wasn't really happy Johnathan interrupted his dialog. "Oh what is it Jon?" "You're team is-" "Going to wipe the course with the other teams? Yes I know, I-" "Look behind you!" he yelled pointing at his cart that was driving away. Zack then glanced behind him and his eyes widened as he saw his team's cart driving away. "Oh crud, why didn't you say something?!" he yelled surprised as he took of running after them. "I did say something!" But Zack wasn't listening, so Johnathan wondered why he even bothered with it. "Hey guys wait up for me!" "Try and catch us Zack!" yelled Ervan yelled laughing as he turned back to look at him. No one really said anything as they watched Zack chase after his team's golf cart. After a few moments Kelsie broke the awkward silence. "Well that happened I guess," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway, I suppose we'll all need to be our own caddie, so try to keep track of your golf clubs guys," Arron stated while looking up from the score sheet he was looking at. "Who wants to go first?" "I'll go," Ervan smiled as he walked up to the teeing position. He grabbed a tee out of his golf bag and stuck it in the ground, and then put a ball on top of it that was already on the ground. He looked down the field stretch to see the green in the far off distance, with a flag waving on a pole by the hole. He took out a golf club and held it behind the ball using his teeth. He then reared the club back and swung, sending the ball flying about half way towards the green landing on the fairway. Arron then put a mark on the score sheet to keep track of how many shots they all took. Kelsie then walked up to take her first shot at it. She sent her ball flying higher than Ervan's, but the wind picked up and veered it to the right, causing it to end up rolling nearly the fairway close to a sand trap. Kelsie breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it didn't go in. Ervan snorted trying not to laugh, but successfully stopped when he saw Kelsie glaring at him holding her club in her paws. Scene change Zack had finally managed to catch up to the rest of his team mates. He was a little out of breath because they gave him quite a workout in chasing them. He just tried to catch his breath as they rode the rest of the way to the first hole. "Quite a chase huh?" Karli smiled meekly as they pulled up to the starting point. "You all were lucky that I was out of breath," Zack quipped. "I would have given you all a piece of my mind back there if I wasn't trying to catch my breath," he whined. Karli was trying not to smile, but couldn't help herself. "At least you got a pretty good work out right?" she stated. "Yes, that was a pretty good idea on your part," Ervan replied picking up his golf bag while looking over at them. Zack glared at Karli since it was apparent that she was the one who had the bright idea to let him catch up. She just shrugged while giving a slightly large grin in return while giving off a nervous chuckle. WIP Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes